Sob o Sol Escarlate
by kuroi nekoi
Summary: Yona e seu grupo continuam vagando pelo país fazendo o seu melhor em relação aos vários problemas que assolam as vilas e os moradores. Mas e se Soo Won sofresse um golpe? E se todos tivessem que trabalhar juntos contra um novo inimigo que pode destruir o reino de Kouka para sempre? Quem Yona vai escolher para ficar em seu coração? Yona x Hak / Yona x Jae ha / Yona x So Woon
1. 1- O Lenço que eu guardei

**Sob o Sol Escarlate**

 _ **Obs** : Akatsuki no Yona não me pertence._

 _ **Obs²:** Contém alguns spoilers do mangá, caso você não esteja acompanhando, esteja avisada._

 _Espero que goste e se gostar, deixa um comentário, me anima a escrever!_

 **Kuroi Nekoi.**

 **Resumo:** Yona e seu grupo continuam vagando pelo país fazendo o seu melhor em relação aos vários problemas que assolam as vilas e os moradores. Mas e se Soo Won sofresse um golpe? E se todos tivessem que trabalhar juntos contra um novo inimigo que pode destruir o reino de Kouka para sempre? Quem Yona vai escolher para ficar em seu coração?

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - O Lenço que eu guardei**

Faziam alguns bons meses que Yona viajava com Hak, Yoon e os quatro dragões. Estavam há poucos dias em um dos vilarejos da terra. Um terremoto havia atingido a vila deixando dezenas de feridos e caos.

-"Yona-chan me passe as bandagens!" - Yoon pediu aflito estendendo a mão. Yona que já havia aplicado a mistura de ervas feitas, rapidamente ajudou o amigo a enfaixar o abdomem de um aldeão ferido.

Kija entrou rapidamente na casa em que estavam utilizando de enfermaria, uma das poucas habitações que não haviam sido derrubadas, carregando mais um ferido junto com Shin-ah:

-"Temos mais um! Onde eu o coloco?" - Perguntou o dragão branco. Yona estendeu uma esteira de palha ao lado do soldado que havia recebido tratamento:

-"Aqui Kija, deite-o!" - A princesa disse, congelando ao ver que o homem estava com a perna estraçalhada. Virou o rosto em reflexo contendo o enjoo instantâneo. Ficou pálida, com as mãos tremendo.

Kija e Shin-ah obedeciam as instruções de Yoon que agia contra o tempo. Usaram éter para adormecer o homem que antes gritava de dor. Fizeram um torniquete com um cinto acima do joelho:

-" Vamos ter que amputar ou ele vai morrer. Eu não tenho força o suficiente para fazer o corte. Chame Jae-ha ou Hak rápido!"- Pediu Yoon a Kija que assentiu e saiu correndo pela porta.

"Am-Amputar?"- Yona acordou de seu estado de pânico engolindo em seco. Nunca havia visto tanto sangue. Mentira, apenas uma vez...Naquela noite, quando seu pai…

Hak entrou tampando o nariz quando sentiu o cheiro de sangue. Aquela casa tinha cheiro de morte. Ainda haviam pessoas sendo resgatadas dos destroços, pediu que Kija e Shin-ha continuassem a ajudar Jae-ha e Zeno a achar os desaparecidos.

Seu coração apertou quando viu a face pálida da princesa. Era um ambiente horrível para alguém como ela estar. Estava assustada, suando frio e com as vestes sujas de sangue. Yoon explicou como e onde deveria ser feito o corte. Yona não se mexia, encolhida como uma criança.

"Yona! Não é hora de congelar! Precisamos que você ajude a segurar esse homem, ele vai acordar com a dor e se ele se mexer, podemos fazer um estrago ainda maior. Ainda vamos precisar cauterizar o ferimento e costurá-lo! Acorde, ajude quem precisa!" - Yoon balançou firmemente os ombros da amiga, despertando-a de seu pavor.

Ele tinha razão, não podia deixar de ajudar quem mais precisava por conta de sua covardia. Olhou para Hak que a observava silenciosamente. A jovem com determinação segurou os braços do homem com força. Hak pegou um machado, esterilizou com fogo e álcool conforme as instruções de Yoon. Respirou fundo e apontou a lâmina um palmo acima do joelho:

-"No três. Um, dois...TRÊS!" - Hak cortou a perna do homem que deu um grito ós isso, correu para segurar o homem com Yona enquanto Yoon cauterizava o ferimento com fogo. O cheiro de carne queimada impregnou o lugar. O homem desmaiou de dor. Após terminar o procedimento, Yona levantou bamba e correu pela porta, deixando os dois cuidando do homem. Hak chamou pela princesa preocupado. Yoon suspirou cansado secando o suor da testa com o antebraço:

-"Vá atrás dela, eu vou terminar de enfaixá-lo e limpar tudo por aqui. Ela precisa de você agora."

Hak concordou e foi atrás da jovem. Correu um pouco até ouvir um som característico. Yona estava agachada em um arbusto vomitando. A expressão de Hak era de preocupação. Sabia que a princesa odiava vomitar, desde criança sempre se forçava a aguentar o enjoo e quando precisava botar para fora, sempre chorava no final.

Hak segurou seu cabelo escarlate com cuidado para que não caísse em seu rosto. Já passava um pouco do ombro da jovem. Havia crescido rápido desde que perdeu suas madeixas naquele fatídico dia do penhasco. Quando acabou, Yona tossiu soluçando, tampando o rosto cheio de lágrimas com as mãos.

Hak suspirou pesadamente. Ela tinha motivos o suficiente para estar daquele jeito. A situação por completo já era uma cena de terror. Mas sabia que o sangue a fez lembrar de seu pai. Assassinado por Soo Won..Aquele desgraçado. Acariciou o pescoço de Yona de leve enquanto os soluços iam se acalmando. A princesa reconhecia aquele toque. Quando abriu os olhos viu um lenço pendurado em sua cabeça. Secou a boca e o suor da testa:

-"Não olhe para mim. Estou um caco…" - Yona disse baixo apertando o lenço de Hak.

"Princesa, não é como se eu não tivesse visto sua cara inchada e vomitada antes...Pare de besteira, olhe nos meus olhos." - Hak a segurou pelo ombros virando Yona para si. A princesa encarava o chão envergonhada. Se abaixou até que seus olhos estivessem na mesma altura e segurou seu queixo, olhando em seus olhos:

-"Estou orgulhoso de você. Aguentou a situação da melhor forma possível. Aquele homem vai sobreviver graças à sua coragem, princesa". Hak notou um respingo de sangue no queixo dela, passando o lenço devagar, limpando o local, a deixando envergonhada:

-"V-você nunca é tão legal assim comigo…"

-"Digamos que hoje você está ganhando um desconto…" - Hak sorriu fazendo carinho em sua cabeça e colocando o lenço na palma de sua mão. - " Leve o tempo que quiser, pegue um ar e volte. Ainda precisamos de ajuda na vila."

Hak virou de costas e se afastou devagar indo para a vila. Suspirou frustrado: " Odeio vê-la chorar."

Yona se encostou em uma árvore mais afastada, respirando fundo. Olhou para o lenço manchado de sangue que Hak havia lhe emprestado e notou um pequeno detalhe. Uma letra "H" bordada com uma flor pequena na borda do lenço. Conhecia aquilo muito bem.

Ela havia bordado esse lenço para ele na primeira aula de costura no castelo há muitos anos atrás. Eram dois lenços. Um para Hak e o outro para...So Woon. Hak havia guardado com ele todos esses anos? Sorriu de forma triste apertando o tecido com as duas mãos. Jamais imaginou que guardaria seu bordado torto.

Será que So Woon havia tido essa consideração? Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ele não merecia sequer existir em sua mente. Levantou determinada, tirando a poeira dos joelhos. Iria voltar para a vila, precisavam de sua ajuda.

 **[...]**

Tomava chá calmamente no jardim do Castelo de Kouka. O sol estava se pondo deixando o céu escarlate. O brilho refletia no líquido em sua xícara. Uma pétala de cerejeira pousou em seu chá, chamando sua atenção.

Ela estava viva..Mais viva e diferente do que nunca. Sempre que chegava a um local com problemas, ela já havia passado por lá e resolvido. De fato Yona morreu naquela noite. A menininha frágil que conhecia havia morrido naquela noite. Ela havia virado uma leoa.

Sua mão tremeu,derramando um pouco de chá em seu kimono branco. Sorriu triste:

" Puxa...Como sou desastrado…" - E tirou do bolso um lenço, limpando o local.

" Vossa Majestade So Woon! Os governantes das quatro terras já chegaram. Estão lhe esperando no salão principal." - Han Joo Doh, seu braço direito, o tirou de seus devaneios.

-"Sim. Já estou indo." - Sorriu calmamente, se levantando. E antes que seguisse seu guarda, observou o pôr do sol magenta se espalhando no céu. Não pôde deixar de pensar que Yona era como aquele sol, que espalhava brilho por onde fosse, contagiando o céu com seus raios.

Olhou mais uma vez para o lenço em suas mãos passou o dedão pela primeira letra de seu nome e uma flor. "Este é o nosso pequeno segredo." - Disse ao sol guardando o lenço em seu bolso, seguindo para o salão.

* * *

 ** _Continua…_**

 **N/A:** Hey guys. Muito tempo afastada hein? Tendo ainda que terminar a fic "Destino" de Inuyasha...Com bons capítulos feitos mas sem ideia para o final. Fiquei com essa ideia boba de que só deveria postar uma fic se já soubesse o final. Desisti dessa ideia, vou postando conforme for nascendo a inspiração. Terminei de ler até onde lançou o mangá de Akatsuki e não pude deixar de ser dominada por essa vontade absurda de dar meu toque pessoal à história. Se existe algum dom na minha escrita é o meu cuidado em captar a essência dos personagens para que não haja descaracterização. Sempre me pergunto e reescrevo: " Hak faria isso? Diria isso?" Reescrevi a cena dela com a Yona umas cinco vezes até achar fiel. Eles tem esse misto de distância/proximidade e vergonha/ intimidade conflituosa que é muito característico e que me agrada muito 3

Ainda tem muita água pra rolar, detesto One-Fic então aguardem que em breve vem o capítulo 2!

Com carinho,

 **Kuroi Nekoi**


	2. Entre Sonhos e Pesadelos

**Sob o Sol Escarlate**

Akatsuki no Yona não me pertence.

Contém alguns spoilers do mangá, caso você não esteja acompanhando, esteja avisada 3

Espero que goste e se gostar, deixa um comentário, me anima a escrever!

Resumo: Yona e seu grupo continuam vagando pelo país fazendo o seu melhor em relação aos vários problemas que assolam as vilas e os moradores. Mas e se Soo Won sofresse um golpe? E se todos tivessem que trabalhar juntos contra um novo inimigo que pode destruir o reino de Kouka para sempre? Quem Yona vai escolher para ficar em seu coração?

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 - Entre Sonhos e Pesadelos**

Na sala de reunião do trono, os generais das quatro tribos resolviam algumas pendências com o Rei Soo Won.

"Então general Geun Tae, deixo a questão da safra da tribo da terra aos seus cuidados, lembrando que seu acordo com a tribo da água segue conforme o contrato passado, o excedente irá suprir a falta do vilarejo de Shisen em troca das peles. Mais alguma coisa que queiram discutir?" - Soo Won desviou os olhos concentrados dos pergaminhos de registros sobre a mesa e levantou o olhar observando os participantes.

Todos assentiram com a cabeça, aprovando as propostas um pouco surpresos. Há cerca de um ano Soo Won tinha tomado posse do reino e apesar de seu ato cruel, era um excelente rei. Conquistava o respeito de quem quer que fosse, levava seu trabalho a sério e acima de tudo, era justo com o povo. Havia muito trabalho a ser feito por conta de todos os anos em que o reino enfrentou a pobreza, a guerra e a fome. Mas se continuassem seguindo o plano de Soo Won, acreditavam que o reino voltaria a ser próspero como há muito não era.

"Pois bem, estão dispensados. Caso precisem de algo, avisem Kye-Sook. Até breve." - Soo Won se levantou, e saiu da sala passando por um dos jardins do reino.

A noite quente sempre trazia vagalumes naquela época do ano. Apoiou-se em uma das pilastras, respirando fundo. Fechou os olhos e por um breve momento ouviu risadas de crianças. Assustado abriu os olhos e pode ver à sua frente, Yona e Hak crianças correndo pelo jardim alegremente pegando vagalumes.

"Hahaha! Seu cabelo é tão embolado que os vagalumes acham que é a casa deles!" - O jovem Hak ria com a mão na barriga caçoando de Yona cheia de vagalumes no cabelo.

"Hak idiota! Eles estão aqui porque meu cabelo cheira à ameixa selvagem!" - Yona batia nas costas do amigo envergonhada.

"Aham! Estou vendo que é selvagem mesmo! Parece uma juba de leão! Hahah- AI! Isso dói!"- Yona pulou nos ombros de Hak dando cascudos em sua cabeça.

Os dois viraram para a sua direção, com os olhos cheios de energia dizendo:

"Vai ficar do lado de quem, Soo-chan!?" - O fazendo acordar de seu transe fazendo a imagem das crianças sumir.

Suou frio passando a mão na testa frustrado. O maior problema do reino eram as lembranças...Aquele lugar era repleto de memórias que não iam embora.

Kye-Sook se aproximou já sabendo do que se tratava:

"Quer que mande fazer o chá de sempre, Majestade?"

"Sim...Por favor." - Disse se retirando para seus aposentos.

O pior era quando eles o seguiam até seus sonhos. Só podia estar ficando louco…

[...]

Kye-Sook, conselheiro de Soo Won, batia os dedos calmamente alternando-os sobre a superfície de madeira nobre de seu gabinete enquanto refletia.

"Está tudo indo conforme o combinado...Primeiro o General Yu-Hon, depois o Imperador II e sua filha...Só falta acabar com Soo Won...A marionete." - Satisfeito, deu um peteleco na peça de xadrez do Rei que caiu no tabuleiro sobre a mesa.

[12 anos atrás...]

Kye-Sook, 10 anos mais velho do que Soo Won, era um parente distante. Seus pais morreram em uma epidemia de cólera que havia assolado o reino do céu há muitos anos atrás. Foi criado pelo General Yu-Hon (pai de Soo-Won) , amando-o como se fosse seu próprio pai.

Mas enquanto Soo Won havia sido criado com esmero por seu pai, podendo visitar o palácio de Kouka sempre que quisesse ver seus amigos, Kye-Sook fora educado com os conselheiros do reino desde cedo, sendo um servo de So-Woon, e recebendo fortes repreensões do General Yu-Hon, tendo quase nenhuma liberdade ou vida social..

Quando voltavam de uma missão de guerra, Kye-Sook já mais velho e experiente tinha sido convocado para acompanhar o General como diplomata entre a nação do céu e o reino de Xing. Estava ferido em seu olho direito, o resultado de uma tentativa corajosa em proteger o General em um dos ataques noturnos do confronto. Estava em uma das carruagens junto com o General e um de seus comandantes:

"General, como sempre o senhor fez um ótimo trabalho! O senhor nasceu para liderar o nosso país!" - O comandante afirmou de forma animada.

"Besteira, Comandante Park. Eu nasci para a guerra, e como meu irmão teve apenas Yona, nada mais justo que Soo-Won suceda ao trono ao seu lado. Meu caro filho será um rei honrado!" - Brindou com sakê rindo orgulhoso.

Kye-Sook arregalou os olhos fitando o chão. Desde sempre fez tudo para o General,. Era o melhor e mais inteligente do Reino de Kouka. Havia se ferido por ele, e nem um agradecimento sequer havia recebido! Sempre Soo-Won, sempre ele! O seu favorito filho inútil! Cerrou os punhos raivosamente. Ele pagaria por isso...E como pagaria.

A noite chegou fazendo com que a tropa armasse as barracas do acampamento. Se encontrariam com o Imperador II na manhã do dia seguinte. O General saiu de seu banho improvisado de ofurô, sendo coberto com um leve kimono por uma de suas servas. Recebeu um copo de sakê virando o conteúdo goela abaixo.

Suspirou satisfeito com o rumo que as coisas haviam tomado. Depois de refletir bastante percebeu que seu lugar não era atrás de uma mesa cheia de papéis e burocracia, precisava da adrenalina da batalha. Seu filho comandaria Kouka no futuro. Ele e Yona eram inseparáveis, nada mais natural do que um casamento futuro.

Começou a se sentir zonzo, não se lembrava de que aquele sakê era tão forte. Se virou para trocar algumas palavras com sua serva e em seu lugar estava Kye-Sook lhe observando macabramente.

-"Moleque! O que está fazendo aí? Não te dei permissão de dispensar minha serva esta noite!" - O comandante gritou titubeante.

-"Você...Depois de tudo que eu já fiz por você! Nunca me valorizou, nunca me tratou com respeito! Sempre agindo pelo bem-estar de Soo-Won! Eu também sou seu filho!" - Respondeu trêmulo o conselheiro.

-"Cale a boca! Eu sou seu superior! Abaixe seu tom de voz, moleque!"- Foi golpear o jovem mas não sentia mais seus braços nem pernas. Caiu de joelhos com os olhos esbugalhados de frente para o jovem que sacou uma adaga:

-"Isso é por nunca me valorizar! Isso é por todos os castigos! Isso é por só ter olhos para seu filho inútil!"- Esfaqueou o general várias vezes que sequer teve chance de se defender. Sua bebida havia sido adulterada, estava drogado e incapaz. Caiu sobre a poça de sangue que se formou e antes de apagar, viu o reflexo de Soo-Won no líquido escarlate.

"Meu filho…" - Foram suas últimas palavras. As piores para Kye-Sook escutar, liberando ainda mais ódio. O General não se redimiu até o último fôlego.

Em um súbito ataque de fúria, derrubou as tochas com óleo de baleia dentro da barraca, fazendo o fogo se alastrar rapidamente. Fugiu para seus aposento com lágrimas de ódio no olhar, se livrando de todos os vestígios de seu crime.

Observou os guardas indo para o foco do incêndio mas era tarde demais, a barraca do General Yun-Hon estava completamente em chamas. Tentaram sem sucesso apagar o fogo que só findou pelo amanhecer.

Kye-Sook parecia abalado, chorando lágrimas vazias sendo amparado por seus auxiliares. Olhou para a serva do General que lhe sorriu em resposta, apalpando um saco repleto de moedas de ouro. Tara, a serva, manteria seu segredo, um dos muitos que compartilhavam, além da mesma cama.

O Imperador II chegou pouco depois do amanhecer. Chocado e abalado com o acontecimento que foi deduzido como um acidente causado pela embriaguez, decretou luto de 3 meses em todo o reino.O óleo de baleia por mais eficaz que fosse, era altamente inflamável sendo comum haverem incêndios acidentais com a sua manipulação descuidada. Não muito o que fazer, era de fato um acidente terrível. No máximo poderia acolher seu sobrinho Soo-Won que ao receber a notícia, se dirigiu o mais rápido possível para o funeral de seu pai.

Havia algo de diferente no olhar do jovem. Havia recebido a notícia por Kye-Sook, seu responsável direto após a morte de seu pai. O olhar inocente e puro anterior, deu lugar a um olhar frio e distante. Nunca mais foi o mesmo. Se distanciou de todos, Kye-Sook insistia que isso se devia por conta do treinamento que estava recebendo para ser um homem digno do trono.

As visitas ao castelo eram cada vez mais raras, fazendo com que Yona e Hak se aproximassem sem seu amigo que antes era inseparável. Anda podia observar um leve sorriso verdadeiro quando observava Soo Won interagindo com sua filha. Mas era tarde…Yona estava crescendo e a paixonite da infância estava amadurecendo.

Seu coração gelou quando ouviu a proposta da filha de se casar com Soo Won. Mal sabia ela que desde sempre este era o plano que havia combinado com seu irmão General Yu-Hon. Se Soo Won ainda fosse o mesmo...Mas não. Já havia perdido sua mulher, não poderia perder sua preciosa filha. Mesmo que custasse a felicidade de Yona, não arriscaria perdê-la ao casá-la com Soo won. Sabia reconhecer o olhar de um assassino. E o olhar de seu sobrinho refletia em leves nuances a sede escarlate de sangue.

[...]

Bebia um chá calmante na paz de seus aposentos. Era aniversário de sua filha e o dia havia passado muito rapidamente. Mal havia conseguido trocar algumas palavras com a filha que reprovara sua decisão em não aceitar casá-la com Soo Won. Ouviu sua porta se abrindo lentamente. Observou o reflexo de Soo Won na janela, acompanhado de um trovão. Seus olhos possuíam aquele brilho assustador.

-"Soo Won? O que faz tão tarde em meus aposentos? Mesmo que seja um assunto urgente, devemos continuá-lo amanhã, me sinto indisposto…"- O Rei II disse trêmulo olhando para baixo, o suor escorria pelo pescoço.

-"Majestade, não se acanhe. Vamos apenas conversar como o sobrinho e tio que somos não é?" - Andou calmamente se aproximando do Rei que engoliu em seco. Olhou de relance para a espada de seu pai, que ficava nos aposentos do Rei, acima de sua cama. - "Tio, o senhor se lembra da minha mãe?"

A pergunta o pegou de surpresa. Não havia conhecido a mãe de Soo Won pois, quando seu irmão Yu Hon voltou depois de anos patrulhando as fronteiras em guerras com reinos vizinhos, trouxe Soo Won no colo junto com a tropa, este ainda era um bebê. Quando fez menção de responder, foi retrucado:

"Eu sei exatamente o que aconteceu na noite em que meu pai morreu...Eu sei que você estava lá. E que armou tudo para que ele não fosse coroado rei. Pois ele seria muito melhor do que a vergonha que você é!" - Arregalou os olhos com um sorriso macabro se aproximando cada vez mais.

-"Soo Won, não é nada disso! O seu pai…!" - E antes que pudesse defender sua honra, a espada de seu irmão havia atravessado seu tórax. Como ele conseguiu de forma tão ligeira arrancá-la de seu suporte e atingí-lo em cheio? Ele havia planejado tudo! Precisava avisar Yona!

Sua visão ficou cada vez mais turva, o corpo não respondia mais aos movimentos. A lateral da cabeça bateu no chão. Viu uma mancha escarlate de sangue se alastrando sob as tábuas de madeira do chão. E então um barulho de porta abrindo. A última coisa que pode ver foi o cabelo vermelho de sua filha. "Yona…". E então a escuridão.

[...]

Acordou suada e ofegante. Odiava quando sonhava com aquela noite. Olhou para o lado e viu Yun dormindo como um anjo abraçando sua cintura acompanhado de Ao. Com cuidado se esgueirou para fora da barraca na esperança de pegar ar fresco.

Olhou as estrelas suspirando. Quanto tempo havia se passado? Havia perdido a noção do tempo. Meses? Anos? Parecia que havia sido ontem que tudo aconteceu… Despertou de seus devaneios ao ouvir passos perto de si. O dragão verde...

"Pesadelo?" - Jae Ha perguntou com seu jeito charmoso.

"Não consigo dormir...Este é um que me persegue faz um tempo…"- Com os braços cruzados chutou pedrinhas olhando para o chão.

"Sei como é, frequentemente sonho que estou me olhando no espelho e meu reflexo na verdade é um porco. E então as ninfas ao meu lado correm de desprezo...Realmente uma tragédia…"- Comentou divertido vendo Yona tampar o riso com a mão...Pelo menos ela riu…

"Seu pior pesadelo é esse Jae Ha?" - Perguntou divertida olhando em seus olhos. Sentiu uma pontada no peito. Era um golpe baixo quando ela fazia isso, não sabia se era pela conexão que tinham por ela ser reencarnação do Rei Hiryuu, por conta de seus sentimentos, ou os dois mas Yona parecia ler cada célula de seu corpo. Jamais conseguiria mentir para aquela mulher. Suspirou derrotado.

"Me lembro quando era criança,tinha muito esse pesadelo. E às vezes se como muito antes de dormir ainda o tenho. O começo é bem libertador, eu pulando pelas nuvens, bem alto e livre. E de repente não sinto minhas pernas. Quando olho para baixo, homens desconhecidos arrancaram-na com um arpão e eu caio em um precipício e acordo…" - Jae Ha respondeu olhando para o luar enquanto enrolava as madeixas longas de seu cabelo.

"Eu achei que com o tempo poderia pelo menos mudar meu sonho, enfrentá-lo e perguntar o motivo daquilo tudo, proteger meu pai como eu não pude fazer...Mas é sempre a mesma coisa e eu nunca consigo intervir…" - A princesa cerrou os punhos frustrada e olhando para baixo triste.

Jae Ha levantou seu queixo com o indicador tirando sua franja de seus olhos carinhosamente a fazendo corar:" E se seu sonho fosse para lhe dizer que não há como mudar o passado e sim para colocar essa energia no futuro? E se fosse para te avisar que na verdade nunca vai mudar e que você deve para superar, aceitar?" - Estavam os dois sentados de perna cruzada lado a lado, Jae Ha puxou a cabeça de Yona para deitar em seu ombro:

"Tente dormir, olheiras não combinam com seu rosto de anjo. E se o pesadelo vier, vou dar uma voadora na fuça dele!"- Fez cafuné em seu cabelo e observou o rosto da princesa se acalmar até atingir uma expressão de absoluto sono.

"Pode sair daí...Hak"- Jae Ha disse debochado para o amigo que saiu de trás de uma árvore.

"Sempre se aproveitando da princesa...Eu não posso ficar um segundo longe...Como ela está?" - Hak sentou ao lado de Yona que dormia como uma criança.

"Pesadelo...O de sempre. E talvez meu caro trovão...Ela que se aproveite para tirar uma casquinha do dragão aqui" - Falou orgulhoso corando propositalmente e provocando o amigo.

"Mas é uma cobra verde idiota…"- Os dois ficaram em silêncio observando o céu estrelado.

"Quero te pedir um favor. Quando chegar a hora, quando eu encontrar aquele maldito. Ninguém vai intervir. Ele é meu. E se algo acontecer…"- Hak foi interrompido pelo amigo que o olhou de uma forma simpática:

"Eu sei. Sabemos. Vamos cuidar dela. Esse é o nosso destino de qualquer forma. Não se preocupe. Você vai olhar lá de cima os filhos dela todos com pernas de dragão e olhos puxados maravilhosos!" - Jae Ha disse tentando conter o riso que contagiou os dois.

"Nem por cima do meu cadáver...De qualquer forma, obrigado." - Levantou fazendo menção de carregar a princesa.

"Ah...Mas já? Eu não pude ficar nem cinco minutos sozinho com ela...Você é um egoísta. E ainda se acha no direito de me pedir favor, me poupe…Meu peito musculoso é muito mais confortável que essa barraca maltrapilha"- Afastou o ombro debochado, dando espaço para carregá-la no colo.

"Já teve muito mais do que merecia. Vê se dorme também afinal "olheiras não combinam com essa cara de cobra" - Hak deu a língua divertido e seguiu para a barraca de Yona.

"Muito além do que eu merecia, trovão." - Jae Ha cheirou a manga de sua blusa. Tinha o cheiro da sua pessoa favorita. Sua princesa favorita. Odiava quando Hak vinha com esses papos depressivos. Ele tinha plena certeza de que morreria em um confronto com Soo Won. O levaria junto claro, mas não tinha nenhuma perspectiva que pudesse no fim ficar com Yona. Talvez por não se achar merecedor? Generais, sempre viscerais.

Suspirou fundo. A única pessoa que aceitaria que ficasse com ela era ele. Seu melhor amigo. Mas não seria tão fácil assim não é mesmo? Não daria o gostinho da vitória tão cedo para Hak. Deitou sobre os braços cruzados. Estava de bom humor. Olhou as estrelas com um sorriso no rosto. Graças à ela.

[...]

Hak cuidadosamente deitou Yona em seu futon ao lado de Yun que deitava de costas para os dois. Ela estava mais pesada do que nos últimos meses. Treinava muito, seu corpo antes magro e fraco a cada dia dava lugar a músculos, trazendo definição para seu corpo. Tinha machucados e roxos por todo canto. Sua mão calejada...Sentia raiva. Aquela vida perfeita, tudo que ela merecia ter foi lhe tirado à força. Sua princesa antes delicada como uma flor, dava lugar a uma guerreira. Sentia muito orgulho de sua determinação. A sua admiração crescia a cada dia...Mas no fundo sentia ódio do que ele os fez passar. Um dia se vingaria dele. E devolveria a vida dos sonhos que sua princesa merecia. Sua rainha…

Se virou para sair da barraca e foi impedido pela pequena mão calejada segurando seu indicador:

"Não vá embora...Não me deixe…" - Disse a princesa sonolenta, mais fofa do que nunca. Quando ela pedia desse jeito era impossível de não obedecer. Olhou para Yun, respirou fundo e se ajoelhou ao lado de Yona. Apertou com carinho sua pequena mão e beijou sua testa:

"Não vou a lugar algum. Nunca. Durma, princesa. Amanhã o dia vai ser cheio." - Acariciou sua cabeça e quando o sono a fez afrouxar as mãos, saiu da barraca vermelho. Deitou ao lado de Kija em outra barraca adormecido. Cerrando os pulsos, o coração batia como louco. Apertou o peito, segurando no cordão que ela havia lhe dado. Ela era a coisa mais preciosa do universo. A protegeria com sua vida custe o que custasse. Sempre…

 _[Continua…]_

* * *

Hey gente, desculpa a demora, escrevi esse capítulo 3 vezes e acabou ficando maior do que eu previa, adicionei umas cenas para não ficar só flashback. E ai o que acharam? Eu não tiro a culpa de Soo Won mas não acho que ele é o monstro que pensam. Meu palpite na história real é que ele foi manipulado de alguma forma...E ainda faltam detalhes da mente desse homem misterioso.

Yona como na história está ficando mais forte, vou trazer mais aspectos dela nesse quesito força. Ela não pode ficar dependendo dos dragões dela...

Hak e Jae ha serão sempre o melhor triângulo mas esperem um quadrilátero amoroso e muita indecisão. Do jeito que eles são amigos eu não me importaria em ficar com os dois não é mesmo? Ela que tá comendo mosca no ponto hahaha!

Deixem comentários, opiniões. Quem é seu husbando supremo no mundo de Akatsuki?

O meu é o Hak mesmo 3 Amo a personalidade dele!

Beijos nos kokoros e até o próximo cap!

 **Kuroi Nekoi**


End file.
